marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cuba
15th Century Spanish Empire The Spanish started occupied the country. 19th Century A resistance eventually formed against them, and led to a conflict, the Ten Years War from 1868 to 1878. A revolt later exploded in 1895, setting off the Spanish-American War. 20th Century Following that war, the American occupied the country, establishing their military government and a presence in Guantanamo Bay. World War II In 1940, Mad scientist Dr. Bruno Varoz conducted his gruesome experiments on an island off the coast of Cuba. He created an army of Zombies which he unleashed upon the United States. Varoz and his island were destroyed by the robot Electro, which also put a stop to his creations. In 1941, The Angel was in Cuba, where in the town of Sabatino he was investigating the reports that the nearby Castle de Sabatino was haunted. What he found there was voodoo practitioner Ricardo Amegos was using an army of Zombies to mine gold that he discovered beneath the castle. The Angel slew Amegos and his Zombies, turning the property over to its rightful owner, Jane Travers. In 1945, The Sub-Mariner was active in the area, assisting test pilot Hal Jordens reclaim the plantation he inherited. Cold War In 1961, Eventually, Fidel Castro overthrew the American military government, and installed a communist state with himself as head of it. The United States attempted an invasion of Cuba, at the Bay of Pigs, in which Izzy Ortega's father fought on the Communist's side. Team X accomplished several missions for both Weapon X Program and C.I.A.; agents Logan, codenamed Emilio Garra, and Sabretooth, codenamed El Tigre, were on a mission in Cuba after Kennedy's assassination, in 1963, where they had been betrayed by Silver Fox. In 1967, The scientist Caldwell Rozza developed a serum that should have turned El Presidente into a super-human. However, because the Presidente didn't trusted Rozza, he made him drink the serum himself, turning him into the Crusher. He was sent on a mission to defeat Iron Man and taking down Stark Industries to prove his loyalty and dedication. In the 1980's during his rule, Castro kicked out in 1980 the gays, intellectuals, writers, artists and mutants, among those Izzy Ortega's parents, who were poets, and himself, seven years old at that time. At some point, he also rounded up mutants and interned them in labor camps. More recently, he has stated "was absolutely opposed to any form of repression, contempt, scorn or discrimination with regard to mutants". Modern Age The Humans for Genetic Equality who were led by Lazaro Rivera fought against the government over its anti-mutant policies, including the creation of a Sentinel program. Lazaro's brother Evangelina had technopathic abilities being used by the program to control Sentinels. Lazaro ended up killing Evangelina to stop the Sentinels under her control being sent to kill mutants. The Scarecrow became exiled in Cuba after his attempt to sell some of Tony Stark's defense plans and Stark Industries' secrets to the Cuban military was thwarted by Iron Man. Facts Localization Cuba is an islands country composed of a main island and another smaller. Located south and close of the Tropic of Cancer, it is surrounded at south by many islands of the Caribbean Sea (St. Cyril, Venom's Island, Althea Island, Jamaica), at east by Haiti and the Turks and Caicos Islands. Its west coast is close to Mexico's, while at large of its north's are the Bahamas and Florida. Its north-west coast is on the Gulf of Mexico. Languages The major language is the Spanish. Economy The Cubans use the Cuban peso as money. The main resources of the Cuban economy are cobalt, nickel, iron ore, chromium, copper, silica, steel, cement, timber, salt, sugar, tobacco, agriculture, petroleum, construction, pharmaceuticals, agricultural machinery and tourism. Defenses Revolutionary Armed Forces The Revolutionary Armed Forces are composed of four branches: The Revolutionary Army, Revolutionary Navy, Revolutionary Air and Air Defense Force and Youth Labor Army. Intelligence The General Intelligence Directorate provide intelligence to the government. Sentinels It was stated that they formerly held a stockpiles of Sentinels to police their mutants. General Luis Diosvil was responsible for the Sentinel program in Bayamo. Evangelina Rivera was used by the military to help control the CPU of the Sentinels, until she was killed by her brother Lazaro, leader of the Humans for Genetic Equality, in order to save mutants threatened by the Sentinels. That program was ended partly thanks to the help of Mystique and Shortpack, under Charles Xavier's instructions. Scientists The Cuban scientist Caldwell Rozza became the Crusher thanks to his own formula, and tried to took down Stark Industries, and Iron Man. Politics Republica de Cuba is a communist state ruled by the dictator Fidel Castro.As far, it is now unknown if Raoul Castro has taken the rule as in Earth-1218 During his rule, Castro kicked out in 1980 the gays, intellectuals, writers, artists and mutants, among those Izzy Ortega's parents, who were poets, and himself, seven years old at that time. At some point, he also rounded up mutants and interned them in labor camps. More recently, he has stated "was absolutely opposed to any form of repression, contempt, scorn or discrimination with regard to mutants". International Relations Cuba is member of many international organizations, including , the Unites Nations, the , the and the . Cuba shares commercial and economic important ties with the Bermuda, Canada, China, Germany, Italy Netherlands and Spain. The country benefits also from Venezuela's support, one of its strongest allies. The relations with the United States are still in the situation of the Cold War, The USA still remains present on the island by the Air Force base at Guantanamo Bay, which includes a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. The United States attempted an invasion of Cuba, at the Bay of Pigs. Cuba and Fidel Castro seems also to have good relations with Wakanda: * On T'Challa's coronation, Castro was among the nations' leaders to congratulate him, along President Bush, President Nelson Mandela and Prince Namor. * Himself later attended to the wedding of Storm and Black Panther, again along Bush and Mandela. Criminality Cuba has the highest prison population in the world, the second being the United States of America. International Crime Rory Valdez dealt cocaine through Bolivia. Cuba is also a destination point for prostitution and slave labor. Many mercenaries are active in Cuba, including the Black Widow (Yelena Belova). ULTIMATUM had made many attempts to overthrown the Cuban government. Drug dealers The drug dealer Manuel Rivas was killed by the Anti-Cap an agent of the U.S. Marines. The foreigner Vanisher once organized the traffic of a mutation drug out Havana. Guantanamo Bay Many prisoners are interned within the camp of Guantanamo Bay, held without trial. Falcon (Sam Wilson) went there, breaking free reporter Leila Taylor and causing an international incident in the process. Among the prisoners there are present Khalid el-Gamal of Al-Qaeda, and Hydra members, including Ferdnand Hedayet, captured by forces including the Cuban citizens Arturo Guttierez and Luisa Prohias. Invasions The Spanish started occupied the country in the 16th Century. After the Spanish-American War, the American occupied the country, establishing their military government and a presence in Guantanamo Bay. After Castro's Revolution, the Americans attempted an invasion at the Bay of Pigs. Refugees Due to its politic, and possibly to other factors, there are many Cuban refugees, notably in the United States, among them the mutant Armena Ortega, Ismael Ortega and his poet parents Armena and Izzy possibly still live in New York. The mutant La Bandera and her father left Cuba after being disillusioned by Castro's rule. She became champion of Tierra Verde. Cecilia Cardinale was expelled due to her alien bonding, and became a vigilante in Florida under the name of Poison, fighting drug dealers. Alternate Realities Earth-1610 (Ultimate Universe) ... Earth-10310 ... Earth-20604 ... | PointsOfInterest = * Havana (Capital) ** Catedral de San Cristobal de la Habana * Bayamo * Santiago de Cuba ** Castillo de San Pedro de la Roca * Camaguey * Baracoa * Trinidad Bayamo * Valley de los Ingenios * Alejandrode Hunboldt National Park * Old Havana * Cientuegos Desembarco del Granma National Park * Bay of Pigs * Camp Matanzaz * Guantanamo Bay and its U.S. Air Force base, including a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility ** Camp Delta ** Camp X-Factor ** Camp Hasmet | Residents = * List of known past and present Cubans * Lazaro Rivera * General Luis Diosvil * Rory Valdez * Damocles "the Saint" Rivas (formerly MODOK) * Arturo Guttierez * Luisa Prohias Guantanamo captives * Al-Qaeda ** Khalid el-Gamal * Hydra ** Ferdnand Hedayet Organizations * Cuban Government ** Revolutionary Armed Forces *** Revolutionary Army *** Revolutionary Navy *** Revolutionary Air and Air Defense Force *** Youth Labor Army ** General Intelligence Directorate * Humans for Genetic Equality Former residents * Vanisher * Hope (Esperanza Ling) * Scarecrow (Ebenezer Laughton) Refugees * Izzy Ortega and his parents * Poison Cecilia Cardinale * Armena Ortega Former Guantanamo captives * Leila Taylor Deceased or defunct * Crusher (Caldwell Rozza) * Evangelina Rivera * Sentinels of the Cuban Sentinel program. * Manuel Rivas * Umberto Safilios | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = | Wikipedia = Cuba }} Category:Caribbean Sea Category:Gulf of Mexico Category:United Nations Member States Category:Spanish Empire